Summer Nights
Summer Nights is a song from the movie Grease, originally sung by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. The song is sung by Sam and Mercedes with New Directions doing some lines. It is sung in the episode Yes/No, the tenth episode of the third season. Rory, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Santana provide back-up (singing one or two lines). Tina and Puck's lines were not in the episode. This song opens the episode. The girls of New Directions and the boys of New Directions ask Mercedes and Sam to talk about each other. Mercedes and Sam feel pressured so they begin to sing this song after the short scene, to tell the story of their summer fling, which the song is about. Lyrics Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like, does he have a car? Everyone: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? Everyone: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cause he sounds like a drag Everyone: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well she was good you know what I mean Everyone: Woah! Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Woo, woo, woo Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights.... Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more! Trivia *This performance was filmed at the same location as the original performance in the movie Grease. *Each of the Grease characters are played by the following New Directions members: **'The T-birds' by New Directions Boys (Excluding Kurt and Artie) ***'Danny' by Sam Evans ***'Doody' and Sonny by Rory Flanagan ***'Putzie' (Roger in the stage version) by Finn Hudson ***'Kenickie' by Noah Puckerman **'The Pink Ladies' by New Directions Girls and Kurt Hummel ***'Sandy' by Mercedes Jones ***'Marty' by Sugar Motta ***'Rizzo' by Kurt Hummel ***'Jan' by Santana Lopez ***'Frenchy' by Tina Cohen-Chang *This song was foreshadowed in Hold on to Sixteen. Mercedes to Sam: "We had a summer fling..." *Originally, Mercedes had to sing: "It turned colder - That's Where it ends, Then we made our true love vow..." *It can be assumed that Rachel is playing Patty Simcox, since she makes several gestures that Patty makes in the stage and film versions, such as being the first to follow Sandy (Mercedes) when she skips off, and being kicked over by Rizzo (Santana) along with Sandy (Mercedes). *Kurt was originally planned to sing with the boys, but Chris Colfer suggested to Ryan Murphy that it wouldn't be in character for Kurt so he changed it. *Artie was missing from this number. This is probably due to the fact there is no way Artie could have gotten up to the bleachers in the first place. *Although Kurt sings Rizzo's line, Santana makes several gestures Rizzo makes during the song, such as kicking Sandy (Mercedes) and Patty Simcox (Rachel) off the bench. Gallery 1546.jpg 16161.jpg 383923 186349258127451 100002571342301 325237 1710855310 n.jpg 464646.jpg summer nights.jpg IMG_1479.PNG IMG_1478.PNG IMG_1471.PNG IMG_1464.PNG IMG_1473.PNG Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck")